scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Happy
Happy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Happy Played Yeti in Clans, Inc. He is the Abominable Snowman Happy Played Uncle Albert in Anna Poppins Portrayals: *Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Selena White and the Seven Toons he is played by Baloo. *Anna White and the Seven Characters he is played by Professor Owl. *Ariel White and the Seven Characters he is played by Carl Wheezer. *Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals he is played by Thumper. *Kim White and the Seven Dogs he is played by Pongo. *Ash White and the Seven Girls (Hiatt Grey Style) he is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. *Eleanor White and the Seven Bears he is played by Yogi Bear. *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals he is played by Louis the Alligator. *Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Magilla Gorilla. *Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts he is played by Mina/Sailor Venus. *Alexis White and the Seven Toons he is played by Lazlo. *Lindsay White and the Seven Animals he is played by Gopher. *Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts he is played by Sally Brown. *Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *Ariel White and the Seven Men he is played by Booster Munchapper. *Vixey White and the Seven Animals he is played by E.B. *Sofia White and the Seven Heroes he is played by Honey Lemon. *Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons he is played by Roger Rabbit. *Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks he is played by Jacquimo. *Edmond White and the 7 Princesses he is played by Princess Aurora. *Jessie White and the Seven Muppets he is played by Fozzie Bear. *Kiara White and the Seven Animals he is played by Timon. *Giselle White and the Seven Animals he is played by Patrick Star. *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends he is played by Gopher. *Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Rafiki. *D.W. White and the Seven Insects he is played by Barry B. Benson. *Isabella White and the Seven Birds he is played by Zazu. *Destiny White and the Seven Mammals he is played by Tony the Tiger. *Lily White and the Seven Men he is played by S.D. Kluger. *Honey White and the Seven Mice he is played by Jaq. *Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Rafiki. *Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales he is played by Bob the Tomato. *Linda White and the Seven Men he is played by Quasimodo. *Megara White and The Seven Animals he is played by Guru Ant. *Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men he is played by Peter Banning. *Alice White and the Seven Robots he is played by Rodney Copperbottom. *Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles he is played by T.W. Turtle. *Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears he is played by Boog. *Elsa White and the Seven Boys he is played by Phineas Flynn. *Marlene White and the Seven Fishes he is played by Freddi Fish. *Cecilia White and the Seven Men he is played by The Scarecrow. *Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals he is played by The Pink Panther. *Lady White and the Seven Best Friends he is played by Robin Hood. *Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals he is played by Leap. *Aka White and the Seven Men he is played by Geppetto. *GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals he is played by Parappa the Rapper. *Jane White and the Seven Characters he is played by Bagheera. *Lavender White and the Seven Toon Humans he is a played by Tyler Bowman *Zak Saturday White and the Seven Girls he is a played by Nella the Princess Knight *Star Butterfly White and the Seven Boys he is a played by Lincoln Loud *Izzy White and the Seven Racing Cars he is a played by Roary Gallery Happy.png Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Happy in House of Mouse.jpg|Happy in House of Mouse Happy in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Happy in The Lion King 1½ Happy in The 7D.jpg|Happy in The 7D Happy-0.jpg Happy (The 7D).jpg Happy (Magic Mirror).png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.jpg seven-dwarves.png theclipdwa.gif thecn108.gif Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4004.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg happy3.png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3211.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3212.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4195.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4371.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4681.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6073.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9084.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9089.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *His, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Dopey, and Grumpy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Sword in the Stone, Toon Age, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:The 7D Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Humans